


Black Mold And Jizz

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, Fear Boner, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Sometimes, Ryan got a little worked up, what with the fear, okay?





	Black Mold And Jizz

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot. It has no build up. It is just Ryan fucking Shane's face. There is absolutely _no_ redeeming artistic value to this fic, and I am proud of that fact! 
> 
> Thank you to cinco, for beta-ing this!

Ryan kissed with the enthusiasm that some people put into religion.

It was intense, somewhat sloppy, and faintly embarrassing for people who weren’t involved.

Thankfully, nobody else was involved. It was just Shane and Ryan, alone in their hotel room, still smelling like dust and mold and who even knew what else they’d swanned around in while wandering through an old abandoned orphanage-cum-dust generating tourist attraction. 

Ryan had screamed on camera, Shane had cracked jokes - it had all been as hilarious as ever. It would no doubt be a hit with the fans: who didn’t love seeing Ryan so scared he nearly peed his pants?

Shane sure loved it!

But Ryan always got a certain… way, after his blood had been racing and he’d jumped at countless things he'd seen out of the corner of his eye.

When the two of them walked into the hotel room, Ryan had pressed against Shane like a shadow with his hands in Shane’s hair, his cock hard against Shane’s thigh, his mouth hot and wet against Shane’s own.

Not that Shane hadn’t seen this coming - he knew how Ryan got when he was riled up from a shoot.

Ryan wasn't usually this… insistent, admittedly, but this time Ryan was full-on convinced that something had yanked on his shirt, and now wasn’t the time to argue.

Shane knew that Ryan was hot against him as he pressed him into the wall, and they were kissing like it was the end of the world.

When Ryan pulled back he was panting, his eyes glassy and wide.

“Fuck,” Ryan said, and his voice thick. 

“If you want to,” said Shane, moving his hands to Ryan’s hips, pulling Ryan flush to him, so that they could breathe each other’s breath, forehead to forehead. 

“That requires too much brain,” Ryan said, his voice rough, and he grabbed Shane’s hand and all but _shoved_ it between his legs so that Shane’s fingers curled around his erection over his jeans. 

“Wow,” said Shane. “You’re really worked up, huh?” His tone was teasing as he leaned down to kiss along Ryan’s neck, flexing his fingers around the denim and pressing his thumb against the head to rub it gently.

Ryan’s cock flexed and Ryan gave a full body shudder and moved his hands to the front of Shane’s jacket to fist in the fabric, his knuckles turning white.

The overhead light was casting weird shadows across Ryan’s face, golden highlights and grey shadows. His eyes were bright, almost feverish, and his pupils were so wide that Shane thought he might drown in them. His lips were red, swollen from all the kissing, and shiny with spit. Ryan’s cheeks were flushed and his tongue was pink when he licked his lips. 

“You look utterly debauched,” Shane informed Ryan. “Well and _truly_ debauched.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Ryan’s tongue darted out to lick his lips again.

“It’s a pretty good thing,” said Shane. “Won’t lie. It’s hot as fuck.”

“How hot is fuck?” Ryan looked like he was trying to do higher math, or possibly some form of intense telekinesis. 

…he must have been pretty far gone if he was having _that_ much trouble thinking. 

“Fucking is pretty hot, yeah. In terms of things being sexy, and, y’know, heat. You tend to get sweaty.” The conversation was taking on an air of the surreal, but then again, it was one in the morning, and Ryan had probably scared all of the reason out of himself. Not that Shane wasn’t something close to giddy with exhaustion, arousal, who knew what else.

For all he knew, he’d been breathing in some kind of terrifying… brain eating spores.

Okay. Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

“Shane?”

“Mmm?” Shane was still holding on to Ryan’s cock, squeezing it occasionally as it throbbed in his hand. 

“Why are we talking about this?” Ryan’s tone was conversational, as if they were just sitting together at work, talking over burritos or popcorn or cups of coffee.

“I don’t know,” said Shane. “Is there any particular reason why we’re talking about this?”

“I think we got off track,” said Ryan, and he rolled his hips forward, grinding into Shane’s hand.

Shane rolled his eyes, gave another squeeze. “Would you like to put us back _on_ track?”

“Gladly,” said Ryan, and then he pulled Shane’s face to his own, kissing him again, his mouth wet, hungry, desperate. Ryan’s tongue was in Shane’s mouth and his fingers were in Shane’s hair, his hips pressing his erection against Shane’s thigh. 

“Fuck,” Shane mumbled, “ _fuck_ , Ryan….”

“I need… I want….” Ryan was panting, his breath hot and desperate against Shane’s face. It seemed that whatever had caused him to pause had abated, and his lust was eating him alive. He was clinging to Shane, groaning into Shane’s neck. He was pressed against the wall of the hotel now, his head thrown back, his dark hair contrasting with the light green wall.

“What do you need?” Shane’s hands were on Ryan’s back, sliding up under Ryan’s shirt to the hot, sweaty skin beneath. 

“I need to come, like, right now,” said Ryan. “I’ve needed to come right now for… like, ages. Since the thing grabbed my shirt.”

“Nothing grabbed your shirt, Ryan,” Shane said. 

“Well, explain this raging boner, then!”

“You _thought_ something grabbed your shirt,” said Shane, “and then you got a fear boner.”

“Are fear boners even a real thing?”

“It would explain your constant state of being,” Shane said, his hands moving forward, to squeeze Ryan’s hips. 

“Are you accusing me of being constantly horny or something?” Ryan sounded desperate and he was shaking, his eyes dark.

Ryan’s hands went to Shane’s shoulders, pressing down, and Shane snorted but took the hint. He got down on his knees, stroking his hands down the length of Ryan’s legs as he went. Ryan's muscles flexed under his fingers, even through his jeans.

“Nothing like that,” said Shane. “Heaven forfend I imply that the guy who has literally shoved me down onto my knees might actually be a horny individual.”

“Oh my god, Shane, do you want to suck my dick or not?”

“If I didn’t want to suck your dick, do you think that I’d be down here in the first place?” Shane’s hands were at the long hem of Ryan’s shirt now, pushing it up so that he could access Ryan’s belt. 

“I dunno,” said Ryan, and he sagged back against the wall, breathing heavily and looking down at Shane. “Maybe you’re just feeling biddable.”

“Have I ever been biddable in my _life_?”

Ryan’s hands were in Shane’s hair and he pressed Shane’s face into his crotch; the metal of his fly was cold against Shane’s cheek. “I mean,” Ryan said, and his fingers tangled in Shane’s hair, tugging it gently. 

Shane shivered, a sweet thrum of arousal beginning to move under his skin - it was like being rubbed all over with warm velvet. His toes curled in his boots and his mouth began to fill with saliva - he would start drooling soon, if he wasn’t careful, and was anything more embarrassing than that?

“You mean?” Shane met Ryan’s eyes, and realized he was blushing hard enough that he could feel it at the very tips of his ears. 

“I mean,” said Ryan, “you didn’t exactly fight me off, did you?”

“Do you want me to?” 

How had they gotten quite so sidetracked, yet again?

“Not really, no,” said Ryan. 

Shane busied himself with unbuckling Ryan’s belt and shoving Ryan’s pants down, taking Ryan’s boxers with them. 

Ryan sighed and sagged back against the wall, his fingertips digging into Shane’s scalp.

“I guess I can live with being biddable occasionally,” said Shane, and he kissed the tip of Ryan’s cock. He wrapped his lips around it and swirled his tongue along the slit, his hands on Ryan’s bare hips. The skin pebbled under his skin, and Ryan shivered and moaned, his pre-come smearing across Shane’s lips. 

“A once in a blue moon sorta thing?” Ryan’s fingers tightened and Shane let himself be guided back as Ryan’s cock entered his mouth, went down deeper, until it was hitting the back of his throat and he was suppressing gags.

Shane _would_ have made some sort of smartass remark, but it was difficult to do that, what with the mouthful of cock.

So he sucked. He sucked enough to finally drool down his chin like he’d been worried about, his head bobbing, his hands clutching at Ryan’s hips, his thumbs digging into the divots there. 

Ryan’s cock was just so _hot_ where it rested on Shane’s tongue, as hard as iron but throbbing with life and dripping salty pre-come down Shane’s throat, and Shane drank it all in. He took in the softness of Ryan’s skin in his mouth, the way Ryan moaned over him, the way he could make Ryan tremble by wriggling his tongue or sucking a little harder. He took in Ryan's scent, which filled his whole head like expensive perfume. 

Ryan moaned and his hips stuttered forward, his hands moving to the back of Shane’s head to push him further onto Ryan's cock.

Shane gagged again and sucked harder. There was enough spit spilling out of his mouth that he could have wrung out his shirt. 

“You’re so fucking good at this, fucking _god_. It was a real ghost, it was, I know it….”

Shane rolled his eyes, and then he groaned around the cock in his throat because Ryan was thrusting harder.

“Ghosts are… ghosts are real, Shane, just live with it.”

Shane snorted, and then he groaned as Ryan began to thrust in earnest.

Ryan was full on fucking his face now - hands in Shane’s hair, hips working, balls slapping against Shane’s chin and mashing Shane’s nose against his belly. There were tears tracking down Shane’s face, and all he was aware of was the sensation of them falling, of Ryan’s cock in his mouth, of being taken, being _fucked_. 

“God, _fuck_ , Shane….”

Ryan curled forward and bottomed out in Shane’s throat, his hips working quickly in stabbing little thrusts.

It was just this side of too much, just enough of an overload that Shane almost wanted to tap out.

Almost. 

Shane let himself be used while he looked up into Ryan’s eyes, and Ryan looked down at him, his eyes wide and cheeks red.

“I’m gonna come in your mouth, fuck, Shane. I’m gonna come all over your face, I’m gonna… I’m… oh, _fuck_ , Shane!”

Ryan pulled his cock out of Shane’s mouth and Shane was empty for it, his throat rough, his face flushed, everything from his eyebrows down wet with some mix of drool, tears, pre-come, and sweat. Ryan rubbed Shane’s cheek with the head of his cock, smearing more pre-come along the line of Shane’s cheekbone. “God, you’re just so fucking gorgeous,” said Ryan. “It’s not fair.”

Then his cock was back in Shane’s mouth and he was thrusting short, jagged thrusts, rubbing the head of his cock along Shane’s tongue.

The first spurt of come was salty and bitter, and then Ryan yanked his cock out quickly to spit come across Shane’s face - a stripe of it landed across his cheekbone and dripped down along his jaw. 

_That’s the end of this shirt,_ thought Shane, in some far-off part of his mind.

He was really horny, he realized. He hadn’t been paying attention to it while he’d been so focused on Ryan, but… as he watched the open, blissed out look on Ryan’s face, Shane’s arousal slammed back into him.

“God, Shane,” Ryan said, his voice shaking, and he crouched down to press his forehead against Shane’s. They were nose to nose, close enough to kiss and Shane’s hands were on Ryan’s shoulders, clutching at the fabric of Ryan’s jacket.

“You’re gonna get come on your face,” Shane said, his voice coming from a long way off. 

“Gonna shower right after I get you off, anyway. We smell like black mold.”

Shane wrinkled his nose and then he nearly _sobbed_ as Ryan’s hands fumbled Shane’s pants open to free Shane’s cock. “God, Ryan, your hands,” Shane mumbled, and he humped into Ryan’s hand, his hips rolling. He clutched at Ryan’s shoulders to keep from falling back.

“C’mon, do it,” Ryan said. “Do it, come for me, come in my hand, do it Shane. Do it, fuck, just look at you.”

“There’s no...no mirror,” Shane said, his voice cracking. It was hard to keep up with Ryan’s babble at the best of times; Ryan’s horny babble could go on some… tangents.

There was come drying on his cheeks, and his cock was throbbing like a broken tooth in Ryan’s hand.

“That makes no sense,” Ryan said, but he was snickering, warm puffs of air against Shane’s face.

“Well, neither do you, so it… evens out. God, Ryan do that again, please!”

Ryan did something twisty with his wrist, and Shane’s hips rolled forwards and up, his cock pulsing against Ryan’s palm.

“You look so fucking hot with my come on your face,” Ryan said, and he did something tricky with his thumb that was enough to make Shane’s hips snap forward and make him come across Ryan’s knuckles, his mouth open as he made desperate, embarrassing noises. 

Ryan milked him through it, stroking his cock, squeezing it under the head. Shane toppled back to stare up at the ceiling, panting like he’d run a race.

The come on his face was already starting to dry, along with the drool and tears.

“I’m getting too old for that,” Shane croaked. His throat was going to be a mess unless he drank some hot tea and honey soon. 

“Nonsense,” said Ryan. “You’re doing great.”

Shane snorted and made a dismissive hand gesture.

“Was I… did I do too much?” Ryan sounded anxious, and he looked down at Shane with his mouth twisted up from anxiety.

“You were great,” Shane assured him. “Ten outta ten. Best face fuck I’ve ever received. Given? What’s the proper conjugation in this case?”

Ryan snorted and patted Shane on the stomach.

“We should shower,” he said. “You now smell like black mold and jizz.”

“In a minute,” Shane said. 

Ryan snickered, and he flopped on the floor next to Shane so that the two of them were hip to hip, staring at the ceiling.

“It really was a ghost that pulled on my shirt,” Ryan said.

“Sure it was,” Shane said, and he patted Ryan on the leg with one clammy hand.

Ryan rolled his eyes but (thankfully) didn’t push the issue.

Shane was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
